This invention relates to an electrometer, and more particularly to an electrometer having a triboelectric field sensor array to evaluate the electrostatic nature of a region.
During space exploration, there are many hazards that a human may encounter. By collecting as much information as possible about the environment to be explored, the hazards can be reduced. Prior to human exploration, probes and test equipment is sent into the environment to collect data. This data may then be used to enhance the safety of human exploration.
One hazard that may exist in space is the build-up of static electricity. For example, an astronaut walking on the surface of a planet such as Mars may produce static electricity. If enough static electricity is developed, problems may occur. To prevent the build-up of static electricity, antistatic materials may be used in the manufacturing of space suits and any other objects that may interface with the environment. However, the behavior of antistatic materials in different environments may be unpredictable. To better predict the behavior of a particular material, it is desirable to have empirical data showing the triboelectric properties of materials in the space environment.
The present invention provides an array of triboelectric sensors for testing in a remote environment. The sensors may be mounted in the heel of a robot arm scoop. To determine the triboelectric properties of a planet surface, the robot arm scoop may be rubbed on the soil of the planet and the triboelectrically developed charge measured. By having an array of sensors, different insulating materials may be measured simultaneously. The insulating materials may be selected so their triboelectric properties cover a desired range. By mounting the sensor on a robot arm scoop, the measurements can be obtained during an unmanned mission.
One aspect of the invention is a method of determining the triboelectric properties of a material. The method comprises selecting a plurality of insulators and simultaneously rubbing the plurality of insulators against the material. The method then measures the change in electrical charge of the insulators.
Another aspect of the invention is an electrometer comprising a sensor array. The sensor array includes a plurality of triboelectronic sensors, each including a plurality of insulators. The insulators are selected based on the triboelectronic properties of each insulators.